Broken Inside
by XxFrozen LovexX
Summary: Hermione's life is torn apart when her best firend and Fiance are killed. She turns her life to darkness and becomes a hitwomen. Ten years later she is confronted by Draco Malfoy. She is then sent to Kill him, but will he fall for her, or will he fall bec


Fire. The one thing that was most destructive in any life. To Hermione Granger Fire was the one thing that lead her into this life. This life of death, injuries, and what's more: Darkness. Her best friends were killed by this dreadful sight. It had taken there lives on the worst of nights.

FLASHBACK

She was walking back to her house, arms filled with groceries. Hermione Granger was about to be wed, to none other than Ron Weasley. She had just been out, getting some Champagne, and other amazing treats when she noticed an orange glow issuing from around the corner, where her house lay. Walking a little closer she found a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life. There, her house was engulfed in flames. The sound of screams and yells from her neighbors filled the air but she couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything. She had gone completely still. Then a bone curdling crunch brought her back to her senses. The bags dropped, and she began to run. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Getting up the path to her house, she busted through the front door. A wave of heat hit her hard in the face. Looking around she saw almost nothing but smoke and flame. Quickly making her way upstairs, she felt her way into the bedroom. The sight she saw was one that brought her into a shock so big that she would never recover. There before her, was Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. On the floor, dead. Blood was seeping out of Ron's mouth, and Harry's eyes where open, and blank. Slowly making her way over to them she dropped to the floor, yells escaping her mouth. She sat there, rocking back and forth, her two best friends laying dead in her arms. Everything was a blur from then on. Being pulled up by two strong arms. Fighting all the while to get back to Harry and Ron, and then feeling a mouth at her ear "Hermione, stop--Hermione there is nothing you can do...They are gone"

From that day on she felt no sympathy towards anyone. She went into training to become a hit man, or in this case, women. She lost her mind completely.

She remembered the day that she stumbled into that main office, and the secretary helped clean her off, comfort her, and then took her too the boss. The boss took one look at her, then turned her away. He didn't need a crying widow in his line. But upon being turned away, she looked him in the eye, and said "If you don't give me this job I will slash your throat in the dead of night, and make sure you suffer a painful death you bastard." with this, the Boss took a liking to her. Trained her everything she knows now.

END OF FLASHBACK

Emerging from the ashes Hermione's blood spattered face was cold and hard. Her gaze wasn't even effected that she just killed four security guards, and the one person she was set to kill; Michael Thermos. Michael was a nuclear scientist that worked on extremely dangerous weapons. Hermione's mission was to kill him, and anyone that got into her way. Magic was long gone. She lived in a small apartment, and usually didn't even go home after work. She slept maybe 5 hours a night, and had no patience with anybody.

Wiping her forehead she walked away, leaving the burning building behind her. Her leather pants sticking tightly to her damp body, and her cotton top bloodstained. The gun and knife safely in her hands, and hair still neatly up in a ponytail. Her hair had turned from frizzy to curly over the years, but nobody noticed, nobody cared. She rarely went outside her office in the U.W.K Building, and she rarely was seen by someone who would live to tell the tale But she did have some friends. When she was hungry she went down to Mrs. Lasso's little tea shop. Usually she would sit at a table, sip some tea and Mrs. Lasso would tell her stories from her childhood. Now, you may wonder why Hermione put up with it? The reason is because those few hours she was a real person. She had known the women all her life. She was nice to Mrs. Lasso, but none others.

Walking down the path, she noticed from the corner of her eye a flash of white pass her. Quickly she bent down into a crouching position, her eyes scanning the land before her. Her gun locked and loaded, ready to kill. Slowly her legs and arms glided forward, and she began to crawl towards the wooded lands before her. A voice then sounded into the night "Why, if it isn't Granger" Her head slowly turned around to find Draco Malfoy leaning on a tree, wand in hand.

Getting on her feet she slowly walked forward, getting as close as she possible could "How the hell do you know my name?" She hadn't used her real name in ages. Her code name, and regularly used name was the fox. For she glided into the kill without the prey even noticing her there. "Lets see, maybe because we went to school together" Then he two timed the two timer and turned his body so she was trapped against the tree. This wasn't working for her. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin. Gracefully she took out her knife and brought it upon the attackers chest making more blood squirt upon her figure. The man fell to the ground, moaning in pain. In two quick movements she brought the man up, arm behind his back and ear next to her mouth "I don't live in the past, and never will" With that, she brought her gun up, hitting him in the head knocking him out cold.

Bringing out a cloth she wiped off the blood on her gun, and knife. She bent down to look at the man before her. He looked familiar, someone she once new. But a name or face never came to her, so she got up, and walked away, down the dirt road.

"About time, I was starting to wonder if you had finally died in combat" Her head moved and she glared at the man above of her. "It's nice to see you to Jimmy" she said, jumping onto the rope before her. Her thighs moved in sync as she climbed the rope into the helicopter. Finally reaching the top, she lifted herself up into the vehicle. "Mission complete" she said, sitting down next to Jimmy with a stern look on her face. "Jim, something very odd happened on my way here. Someone from my past confronted me" she said, as the man next to her laughed "Starting to go soft on me now?" "She glared "Hell No" "Well that's good, because I like you rough" and with that he grabbed her in a ferocious kiss. She gave him access as he licked the roof of her mouth. She chewed on his bottom lip, setting a soft moan into the air. She swung her leg over, so she was straddling him. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his head back "Your such an ass. But your my ass" and she captured his mouth yet again.

"Hermione, get up or your going to be late" Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed the wrist that was caressing her face. The blood red sheets tangled around he naked body felt soft and lush. "How long have I been asleep" She asked, getting up to find her cloths. Locating them thrown away to be forgotten on the chair next to the bed. "About 2 hours. A long time eh" _shit_. "I'm late for work" and with that, she pulled on her last boot and left without another word.

Walking down the street she put the gun into her boot, so none of those damn cops gave her trouble, and the same with her knife. "Hello Hermione, hope your having a good morning" said Mrs. Lasso, as she entered the little tea shop. "Just Peachy" she said, grabbing the coffee in the old women's hand, and in return giving her loose change. Exiting the tea shop she took a long gulp of steaming hot Coffee. The one thing that got her through the day. Walking she started to think about the man from last night. He looked so familiar, but she had no idea who he was. She definitely knew him, but from were? He new everything about her obviously, ad that angered her. Who should know things about her while she knew nothing about them? That was a disadvantage to her. _Click Click Click. _She walked down the street, gulping her coffee and still wondering about last night. Then it happened. With one quick movement she was pulled into an ally way by a dark figure. Within a blink of an eye she twisted up her foot and grabbed the knife. Holding it up to the that that just spilt her coffee everywhere. Then to her utter surprise she received a familiar voice in return. "Damn you Granger, must you attempt to kill me every second you get?" It was the blond from the other night. But he didn't have any bruises, or anything. What the hell was up with that? Usually she would leave marks for life, but with this one, nothing. "Who are you, and why the hell are you following me. How do you know me" she said, the knife pushing against his throat. The man laughed then said "I'll answer if you get the knife away from me" She snorted, took the knife away but replaced it with a gun "Okay, you tell me now or I'll shoot your brains into the wall behind you" she said.

"Alright, alright. I know you, because we went to school together. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am following you because Dumbledore is forcing me too. Are you happy? I also happen to know that you are a bloody fucking nut" he said, as she pressed the gun harder into his neck. "Who the hell is Dumbledore, and I never went to school. I had my past erased from me. I am no longer who I used to be. Now you would do better to leave me alone" she said, clicking the gun so it was ready to shoot. "If I find you following me one more time I'll shoot you" and with that she walked away.

As she walked away he watched her "This is going to be a lot more trouble then we expected. Damn, why do I get all the shitty jobs?" and with that, he apparated back to Hogwarts, to give the bastard the terrible news.


End file.
